On the Journey to be Your Destined Man
by Alimoe
Summary: The conversation never left him either: Rena's destined man. He tried not to think much about that back then, but it been on his mind ever since then. -Future-fic; capturing a private moment in Kiyoshi's and Rena's lives. T-rated Fluff.-


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Dengeki Daisy or the characters, etc. Just a fan. \o/

_A/N_: There's a saying by Mahatma Gandhi, "Be the change you want to see in the world." While I'm 100% certain he couldn't have predicted that a random person in the future would apply that quote to fanfiction, I am.

Since there are not many Kiyoshi/Rena fan-works on the Internet, I figured I'd post the fics my muses inspire me to write. I figured if writing and editing/rereading my fics makes me happy, then maybe my fic will make another Kiyoshi/Rena fan happy, and maybe even inspire them to write/draw and post. :)

_Rating_: T for sexual subtext. But, by any means, this is _not_ a lemon/lime. (But if you think I need to increase the rating, let me know.)  
>This fic is simply capturing a private moment in their lives.<p>

_Spoilers_: Slight spoilers for chapter 49-50 are referenced, but no spoilers to the overall DD plot.

_Setting_: In the future (where everything somehow works out for everyone! X3), college, characters around the age of 22-23. No, Kurosaki and Teru aren't in it, but they're mentioned. Since this is a future fic, _many_ liberties are taken.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi stared at his computer. This should've been easier, but the code on the screen was instead staring back at him in cruel indifference.<p>

An exasperated, "Erg!" escaped as he ran his hands through his hair, effectively holding it back; shifting his body forward he rested his elbows on the desk and continued to gawk at the screen.

He was currently facing one of the joys and pains of being a programmer: debugging. And the more complicated the program, the harder it was to catch the error. It was a logic error too (syntax errors were easy to handle) which meant that somewhere in his hours of coding he didn't program _something_ to do what he intended. But what was it? Was a class? One of his arrays? If so, which one? He had already made two separate programs that isolated different parts of his code but he still couldn't figure it out.

He looked at the clock: 7:58 pm.  
>Of course, the fact that this was going into his 37th straight hour of being awake didn't help.<p>

Kiyoshi let his head slide out of his hands and rested it on his desk. '_Just for five minutes._' He mentally told himself.

About three minutes into his rest a jingle from outside his door chimed. The sound of a key entering the lock, pushing each internal pin up and clicking as the handle turned, went unnoticed. The door opened and a golden brunette walked in. "I'm back." Rena announced as she locked the door to Kiyoshi's small apartment behind her. She took off her shoes and changed into the slippers she left here, "I traded for an earlier shift, so I could come home early. Now we have the weekend AND the evening to spend together. Isn't that great, Kiyoshi?"

"…"

She frowned, "Kiyoshi?" She peeked around the corner to see Kiyoshi's head lying on the desk, immobile.

"AHH!" Rena immediately jumped back slightly. The sound woke up the young techie as he immediately sprung up, incoherent, "Wha?"s and "Huh?"s escaping as he fumbled around looking in all directions.

Rena leaned against the wall and made a poor attempt to suppress a giggle.

Finally the auburn haired student looked her way. "R-Rena!" His eyes widened as he realized how he must've looked, there was even a piece of loose-leaf paper - _notes_ - stuck to his forehead. He swiftly pulled it off as he fumbled to fix up his desk, avoiding eye contact in such an embarrassing moment. "Uhh, w-what are... what are you doing here so early?"

Rena raised an eyebrow, and shook her head, bemused, as she walked over to take a closer look at her boyfriend.

"I thought I had another few hours before I had to start cleaning…" He muttered as he frantically looked around his one room apartment, papers and book stacks in random places. His eyes widened behind his glasses, like a deer caught in headlights, and he instantly straightened his posture as he realized what he just said, "Err… I mean, I thought you were working the late shift." He corrected as he started stacking the loose scattered papers into unorganized piles of notes.

Rena smiled to herself and walked over to the sink. Calmly pulling out her handkerchief, she poured a small amount of water on the fabric before she turned off the faucet and walked back to Kiyoshi. "I switched with my co-worker so I could be here sooner." She paused, Kiyoshi was still trying to clean up his desk area and the blush he was obviously trying to hide showed that he was still embarrassed. "…It's a special weekend." She finished more softly, her small smile growing and a small blush setting in.

Kiyoshi paused, staring past the work on his desk. He knew that. This was their first weekend together in a few weeks. The past month's midterms caused them both to stay either in the library, with their peers in study sessions, or at home to study. He would visit Rena in her shared apartment with Teru for breakfast, or meet on campus for lunch in between classes, but that wasn't the same as spending quiet time alone with her. No, even more importantly than that, this was the weekend of their anniversary.

Because it was their anniversary weekend, Kiyoshi swore he was going to make this one _extraordinary_. He was going to be _witty,_ and _charming,_ and _suave_; really sweep Rena off her feet and show her that going against her parents wishes by dating him wasn't a mistake. He even saved up for a few months to buy her a ring – nothing like the jewelry she probably owned while growing up, but it held all the charm of a simple beauty.

The thing is… romantic, sweep-you-off-your-feet weekends were never really Kiyoshi's forte to begin with… And they certainly never started with the girlfriend staring at a disoriented boyfriend, half-asleep, with paper stuck on his forehead…

He sighed, '_Worst start, __ever__!_'

Rena smiled sympathetically, and straightened her waitress skirt so she could sit on Kiyoshi's lap, their sides perpendicular to each other. He went from staring at his desk to looking at her sitting form now in his lap. In all honesty, his mental-CPU seemed to be slow at processing his sensory input.

"Good morning." Her voice teased.

Kiyoshi slowly looked up to see her grinning face.

"HA! Got ya!" Rena stated in victory as she grasped his face within both of her hands.

Tried as he might to escape Rena's grasp, she wouldn't let him and a blush, which he'd normally turn to hide, was quickly becoming more apparent.

"You fight dirty." He grumbled while darting his eyes away.

"A woman does what she must." Rena smirked. He chanced a glance at his girlfriend and his heart started beating faster upon seeing her victory grin. Between that and their proximity he was beginning to realize how much he had missed these nonsensical moments between them – how much he had missed _her_.

"Really though, Kiyoshi, let me help…"

Now that she had his attention, she examined his face in somewhat bewilderment. His bangs were already somewhat sticking out; she pushed back the few stray strands that returned to their normal spots and examined his forehead. Her touch sent a shiver to his toes and back. She then took her handkerchief and pressed it against his forehead – rubbing it to the point she was scrubbing.

"Hey! Ow! How is this helping?" Kiyoshi interjected while jerking away his upper body. "What are you doing? Trying to clean my pores?"

"Wait!" Rena held one of Kiyoshi's shoulders for balance and reached out to try to hold his face with the other. "I was almost done!"

"No way! I felt like a lion cub getting a bath!" He squirmed to avoid her as much as possible considering he was under her weight.

As Rena shifted in their very confided version of "keep away" she ultimately decided that she needed to extend her reach to get him and changed her strategy to do this. She shifted one leg to her right and let her left leg fall onto the side, effectively straddling Kiyoshi's upper thighs. She realized the new position would probably give her more leverage to reach the side furthest from her previous position, although she doubt she would have to make that grand of an effort now.

The new redistribution of weight wasn't unpleasant for Kiyoshi and he turned to face his girlfriend, or rather, his seductress. "You _really_ fight unfair." He groaned, his hands antsy, wanting to pull her closer but instead settled for holding her waist.

Rena simply smiled as her hand brushed his bangs back again, resuming her work. "You were so flustered by the state of your apartment, I didn't want you to get upset by the pencil marks on your forehead."

"Pencil marks..?" Kiyoshi, asked blankly. _'When did __that__ happen?'_ He wondered.

"Yes, pencil marks. You know, I heard that if you don't wash them off they can leave blue scars on your skin."

"Seriously, I really have pencil marks on my forehead?" Kiyoshi frowned; there was nothing_ witty,_ _charming,_ or _suave _about having his girlfriend clean notes that transferred onto his forehead.

"I don't know if that's true, but better to wash it." Rena continued. "If not, then you might have blue marks on your forehead and be _really_ embarrassed. I can't have that happ-"

Kiyoshi placed his hand on Rena's wrist, effectively stopping her. "Why would you want a man who lets pencil marks get stuck on his head in the first place?" He sighed as he dropped his forehead onto her left shoulder.

Rena frowned slightly as she began to see her folly.

She dropped her handkerchief and let out a breath, "You honestly don't know?" She whispered as she leaned in closer to him.

"…"

"Hmm… Where do I start?" To drive such an important topic through Kiyoshi's semi-thick skull (not that she was one to talk) this was going to take some reinforcement.

She began to smile fondly, "Because…" she kissed Kiyoshi's exposed collarbone softly, "Despite being an idiot, like now, you're actually quite smart." He felt her small chuckle vibrate against his skin, "In essence, you're the smartest idiot I know."

He chuckled slightly at that, a smile now on his face.

"You're handsome." She moved up and placed a kiss on the base of his lower neck. "Did you know that I love your glasses?" Her warm breath sank into his skin and her eyelashes tickled as she continued moving up the left side of his neck, "They make you look even more suave." _Kiss_. "You're a hard worker." _Kiss_. "You know what is worth fighting for," _Kiss_, "and when to fight." _Kiss_.

Kiyoshi moaned slightly and moved his head, giving her better access as she continued her kissing-assault up his neck. "You're a true friend," He felt her mouth slyly form a grin, "an _excellent_ boyfriend," She kissed the bridge between his neck and jaw line "and you're the only person who can match me."

She pulled back slightly, so she could see his face, letting her fingers gently trace along his jawbone before letting go. She used a hand to rustle his bangs, breathing new life into the locks that were pressed flat into her shoulder, before slowly moving her hand down to examine his eyes. Her thumb lightly brushed over the tender skin just below the rim of his glasses where dark circles were forming.

He watched her face carefully, looking at her hazel orbs as they flickered slightly back and forth in her examination, and noticed small tired bags beginning to form under her eyes as well. He studied her eyebrows, semi-hidden by her bangs, as they lifted up in silent inquiry, scrunched together slightly while reaching her conclusion, before softening once again. He watched her mouth open slightly and close again, like a seam parting and coming back together. Saw her sweep her tongue across her lips as her hand moved down to touch his mouth.

"In short," She continued, almost breathless, as she looked up and finally locked eyes with him, "You're the person I cherish the most, Kiyoshi," she smiled, "regardless if you have any marks on your forehead." She teased.

Kiyoshi smiled back as he inched closer to her face, "You too, Rena." She felt his breath say before closing the distance between them.

Rena moved her arms around Kiyoshi's neck to pull him closer, inhaling his scent, a pleasant moan escaping as she deepened the kiss and gained more access. Kiyoshi's grip on Rena's waist tightened and he pulled her forward so instead of straddling his legs she was now straddling his lap. The shift sent a pleasant shiver through both, encouraging them to intensify their kiss. As they both eventually pulled back, they rested their foreheads on each other, each panting slightly.

Rena smiled shyly, eyes shifting downcast to Kiyoshi's right hand, which was lightly trailing up and down her thighs, and then back up to Kiyoshi's who never tore his eyes away from her. "I… I should take a shower. I feel like I smell like the restaurant…"

"Heh, isn't a cold shower usually a guy thing?" He teased, deciding to rest his hand on her upper thigh.

Rena blushed, "I never said it would be a cold shower. Besides," She lifted her head and looked in back of her, the laptop still on, "I think debugging is enough of a cold shower for you." She teased as she rested her forehead back on his, giggling slightly as Kiyoshi froze.

He had forgotten about his program.

Rena gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, bringing him back to reality and earning a small appreciative smile in return. She smiled back and pulled away from the embrace before ultimately getting up, going to her drawer, pulling out her pajamas, and heading to the bathroom.

Kiyoshi watched her figure leave and sighed before staring back at his computer. He stared at it for a few seconds before groaning softly, "Debugging is a thousand times worse than a cold shower…"

Forty minutes later Rena stepped out of the bathroom, now in her nightgown, and Kiyoshi was stretching in his computer chair.

"Did you finish it?" She asked as she came behind the chair, suppressing a yawn.

"Yup!" Kiyoshi grinned as he stretched his arms in the air one last time, before turning around to face his girlfriend. "Free of bugs and just submitted!" He stated with a proud twinkle in his eyes.

Rena smiled and rapped her arms around him, closing her eyes, as she sighed contently, "Hmm, good. I knew you'd get it!"

Kiyoshi looked down at Rena as much as he physically could. "Hey, Rena?"

"Hmm?" She responded, never opening her eyes as she rested on him.

"Earlier, you said you traded shifts? With who?"

"Kasumi."

"Kasumi… But!" He sighed, "So what did you have to do to get the early evening shift for Friday?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just worked her late-night shifts this week, and split the tips."

"But… you have class in the mornings…"

He could feel her shrug, a small "Eh" escaping her lips. "It's not like I had to make a special trip to work, I was already there."

Kiyoshi frowned._ 'No wonder why there were bags forming under her eyes… And, knowing Kasumi, the tip was probably split 30/70 in her favor...'_

"So, what hour is this?" Rena asked while snuggling further into his shoulder, eyes still closed.

Kiyoshi froze. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Rena peaked open an eye and a smirk swooped across her lips, "How many hours did you go without sleep?"

Kiyoshi looked down, a blush starting to creep in; he was never really good at covering, "A little more than thirty-eight hours…"

Rena released her embrace and kissed his shoulder, "Thank you for working so hard for our weekend together."

Kiyoshi blushed further, "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

Slowly standing up, Rena smiled and raised an eyebrow, "_Right_, and when was your assignment due? Sunday by midnight, like normal?"

Kiyoshi didn't say anything; he really couldn't win.

Rena kissed his cheek, "Come on, time for bed. I think we've earned it."

"All that extra work for an extra evening of sleep?" Kiyoshi questioned.

Rena smiled shyly, turning away from him and nodded once.

Kiyoshi just sat still, letting the information sink in: all that extra work just for an extra evening with him, even if it's nothing fancy or entertaining – but something as mundane as sleep.

He removed his jeans, deciding that boxers and a t-shirt were sleepwear enough, turned off the lights and got under the sheets to join his girlfriend. She instantly snuggled into him, "Heh, it feels like it's been a while since we were able to do this."

"Mm-hmm." She responded softly, as she slightly nodded her head.

Kiyoshi smiled and kissed the top of her head, still too energized from the rush of finishing his assignment to go to sleep.

He could feel her eyelashes flutter open, "Hey, Kiyoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Just one more semester, right?" She pulled back slightly to look up at him, her orbs reflecting the little remainder of light in the room.

"What?" He looked at her in bewilderment.

She laughed slightly as she pulled out her arms from around him and carefully took off his glasses. "This is your last semester, right?"

He smiled gratefully as she gave him the glasses and he placed them on the stand by his bed. "Yeah, why?"

"I was just thinking, that's all..." She rapped her arms around him again, enjoying the warmth and safety his arms seemed to provide, "And then you'll have your master's degree… While I will have only just finished my bachelor's… I feel like I'm falling behind, that's all." Rena finished, sleep evident in her voice again.

"Haha, but I know better." He placed his head on top of hers. '_I feel like I'm the one who's always playing catch-up._'

They laid in silence for a few moments, Kiyoshi's thoughts drifting. He took the accelerated masters program because he wanted to finish college as soon as possible. A master's degree would make him even more competitive, and if he had a good job then he could finally start taking care of Rena. Not that she ever asked him, but because he didn't want to wait for weekends to live together, or have her need to work evenings while going to class during the days. In many ways he could finally understand Kurosaki – Kiyoshi just wanted to protect his "princess". Her needing to work a week's worth of doubles so she could sleep next to him for an extra night wasn't acceptable. He sighed; he didn't want her to have to do that just so they could be together.

He looked down at her head, "A whole week's worth of shifts? Geeze!" He teased.

Rena grinned, took a deep breath, and said in a slightly inflated tone, "What can I say? We're not all slackers."

Kiyoshi smiled and stoked her hair, "Yeah, yeah."

She snuggled closer at this and he could feel her grin through his shirt, "Good night, Kiyoshi."

"Night, Rena. Sleep well."

Despite that it was almost his thirty-ninth straight hour of being awake, Kiyoshi couldn't quite fall asleep. He kissed the top of Rena's head again, remembering the first time he held her in the library six years ago. Even though it was before his final growth spurt, he remembered how, even back then, she fit so perfectly within the protection of his frame and how small she felt in his arms. The conversation never left him either: Rena's destined man… He tried not to think much about that back then, especially with her ex-fiancé still in the picture at the time, but ever since then…

'_I'm going to keep trying harder to be a person worthy to be called your "destined man", Rena._' Kiyoshi thought while he kissed her head softly before closing his eyes; sleep finally beginning to sink it.

"I promise." He whispered.

**END**


End file.
